Telling my life with his words
by dreamingofthemorningstar
Summary: It's the Story of Klaus and Caroline but it's told by a Hybrid. Emily used to be a normal girl but suddenly things start to change. She finds out that she is a werewolf. Then she gets turned into a Hybrid and can't help ist but kind of falls in love with the wrong guy, Klaus. And being forced to watch how he starts to fancy a certain blonde vampire she starts to fight for herself..
1. Chapter 1

My life used to be boring. I mean literally boring. No cute boys, no scheming at high school, no family drama, just me and my family living in this small town near Seattle. But I have to say that my entire life was boring for one reason. I used to be boring and again I mean literally. And this is not going to turn into one of these stories where a "teenage-lost-soul" finds herself along the way. And although it became a love story that part did not really involve me.  
I am a Hybrid and this is my story.

"EMILY", my mother looked so shocked I almost felt guilty, "you need to tidy up your room immediately. I cannot understand where in my education I failed so miserably for you to turn out liking to live in this mess. Start cleaning it NOW!"_ How impressing trying to make me feel guilty and lure me into tidying up my room? Well you have to try harder than that. _But according to my Mother's already bad mood I just nodded and did what I always do when my parents expect me to tidy up. Locking my door and wait until they forget how messy it looks in here. After a short break there was a knock on the door. Than after the sound of someone trying to come in I hear again screaming "Emily, let me in! I know you have my dress and it is your turn to look after Kasper!" My older Sister, always the subtle one, groaned out loud as I screamed back at her that she should calm down and slowly went to open the door and handle out her dress. A dress I wore to the last party I went. Actually a quite funny one but according to my overprotective parents their 18 year old daughter had to be home at twelve which always left me being the first to leave and therefor never the one who got interesting stories to tell.  
My Sister looked great. I tried my best to ignore the jealousy building up inside me and went straight to the room across the floor. My little brother seemed to be peacefully asleep. For one moment I was lost in the sight of Kasper snugging and looking like an angel.  
"How do I look? Does this shirt make me look fat?" my sister asked from the corridor while examining herself critically in the mirror. _As if you wouldn't know that you look pretty fantastic. "No! _You look awesome!" I assured her and attempted to make my escape down to the kitchen when she grabbed my hand and looking into my eyes with a serious expression. "I wish I could have your face and to be as beautiful as you! I really do!"  
_If you want to swap I am in!  
_"Do not be ridiculous. I'm going to get some coffee; you should come down too, so that we don't wake up Kasper. And I think Julien will be here any minute."  
_As if being the most beautiful sister, a blond, blue-eyed girl with a winning smile wasn't enough she also seemed to be the smarter one and of course the one with a boyfriend who did not only looked quiet passable, but was the only child of the richest family in town too. Congratulations sister! You made it impossible for me to ever compete against you! Ahhh… I need coffee with a shot of something else…  
_While being occupied with my jealousy the doorbell rang and I let Julien in. After a short greeting I went to _finally_ get my coffee, my special-coffee. I could hear my sister coming down the stairs.  
_Of course it had to be an entrance worthy of Cinderella. _  
"Antonie, you truly are the most beautiful creature I have ever," he stopped to lightly caress her lips with his own "ever seen!"  
_If that is not a match made in heaven. _I started to snicker because of my foolish joke and drew their attention to me. **  
**"Have a good evening Emily." Julien said while turning to the door. Antonie gave me a small smile and followed close behind him.  
"Yeah you too. Have fun at the theater."

"Emily, I still see half your clothes on the floor! And where is Antonie?" my Mother called from upstairs. "She just left with Julien." Once I arrived at my room I could hear Kasper cry. _Of course you had to scream from upstairs instead of coming down mother. _After getting him out of his bed and finding a good book and a nice warm blanket we nestled down in the huge, soft armchair in his room and I started to read.  
"Once upon a time…" "Emily! I am leaving for the dinner party!" It took all my might to not groan out loud at the shrill voice of my mother. "How do you ever sleep at this house?" I asked my little brother before wishing my mother a good time and again started with the story to calm down my little brother and myself.  
After a short while we both were totally caught up in the story which was about different fairy-tale creatures like dwarfs, dragons, werewolves and mermaids.  
"If I could choose I would be a werewolf and you?" my Brother suddenly asked. "Well that is nothing for me I would prefer to be a mermaid." After some more pages he fell asleep and I went to watch some TV.  
After some cooking show which did not really fascinate me I called a friend. Alice told me that she would go to a Bar and invited me to come with her. It was no hard decision, after making sure that Kasper was alright and the Bar only a few meters away and therefor still in the radius of our high-technique Baby phone I grabbed my bag and went to meet her.  
_The eagle_, the local pub and place where everybody of our age met at the weekends, was full and there seemed to be some new faces. Probably just travelers.  
After finding a table we sat down and after some time more and more friends came to sit down with us. Suddenly Alice leaned in and whispered in my ear "that hot guy over there… no there at the bar, with the other one who looks like he could use some *happy-pills*… he is looking at you all the time! You should talk to him!" I rolled my eyes. _He was Hot, no doubt, but of course he was not looking at me, at least not intentionally. Probably already caught up by some of my friends like Friede.  
_Friede, the cheerleader captain, most popular, most beautiful and always first-chosen girl. I sometimes wonder how we became friends but in fact we get along very well. And of course she was a little bit slutty but even that was something I wanted to be. Alice who looked at me seemed to feel the coming load of self-pity and made me forget about it by getting me something to drink. Friede on the other side shamelessly stared at the guy that Alice thought was looking at me. Suddenly she turned around and looked at us. "Ok ladies. Girl time is over that sex-on-legs over there has been looking at our table and if you" she looked at me "won't take your chance I will! How is my neckline? Breasts do look right? Make up? Perfume? Everything perfect?" Alice and I gave her our approval and she stood up to make the guy her next victim.  
"Come on Emily! You totally should have been the one to go to him!" Alice immediately said to me but I just smiled and looked down at the table but she went on "it is always the same. You think that you don't stand a chance. Of course Friede gets all these Boys, she actually talks to them!" I just shrugged what made her even more frustrated. "You know what? I tried! I mean I want you to be happy but you clearly don't! So I am going to the bathroom and when I come back you better be full of approval for yourself!" I tried not to laugh when she stormed off to the bathroom. But just when I caught a glimpse of Friede being surrounded by 5 different guys but not the hot guy from earlier the baby phone's alarm got on. _Let's call it a night then. Thanks to you Kasper.  
_I left a note for Alice waved in the direction Friede stood and went back home.

_If I had known it was going to be my last evening as a human I would have stayed. The hell I would have danced and had fun the whole night but it turned out different and now I am here in a car without a driver's license just 5 minutes out of town. 5 minutes away from Mystic falls. I mean following Klaus to this place isn't as bad as I first thought. Besides he said that my family, well parts of live here. _  
I watched down at the photo. The only photo I had of my father, a photo and a name. _Lockwood M. shouldn't be too hard to find in a town just as small as the one I lived in._

Driving down the street in my new car freaked me out a little bit. But compulsion made it easy to avoid controls. Only the Sheriff some crazy Lady called Forbes used to drink vervain but she was easy to smell and therefor avoidable too. Arriving at my Destination, Mystic-Falls High school made me rethink my doing. Why was I doing as Klaus said? _I mean he is pretty gorgeous and his accent… but I could just sign in the school, I shouldn't sabotage their homecoming. That's his Business.  
_30 minutes later when I opened the door to my car again I was not only officially a student of the Mystic Falls High but also a student who already committed a crime, and I don't mean taking a bite from the secretary. But if it would please Mr. Sexy Michaelson I could not help it, it was a drug, just like blood. But for now my Job was done and I needed to get a dress for the Homecoming at Lockwood's.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting a dress was difficult not knowing where to shop in this godforsaken town. _I mean where the hell do I get a pretty dress? Can't someone help me?  
_"Hey, you're a new face." I turned around and looked into the face of a stunning brown haired girl who had this slightly annoying look as if she saw Bambi's mother dying in the background. "Well, you caught me!" I forced a smile and wanted to turn around when she hold me back. "Do you need my help? Shopping in Mystic Falls is not an easy task and you seem to be rather lost." Again she smiled. _Stalk me much? But I asked for help… _"Yeah, you're my hero!" So we went off together while she chatted about herself and her life while I tried not to focus on her heartbeat, her blood circulating through her body. "Are you going to school here now? Did your family move here?" That brought me back to reality. "I have no family. I am an orphan." It was the first time that I had sad that to someone else. Suddenly images flashed in my mind. _My mother, lying on the floor -cold and drained- my Sister's hand in heirs._ She seemed to hear from my voice that it was a touchy subject and changed it immediately. When we arrived at a small store which actually seemed to have nice dresses my mood got better again. We tried different dresses and I started to like this Elena. She seemed to be the girl next door every boy immediately loved without her trying. The girl that all of her friends secretly hate out of jealousy. A true frenemy. I smiled because she remembered me of Fredi. _I miss my old life. I miss my friends in Seattle._

"You should buy the red dress.It looks good on you. Makes your eyes stand out." "You think so? I don't know." But she shook her head "I swear, it is gorgeous" I smiled at her and looked in the Mirror again. When she stepped out of the cabin wearing a nice blue dress I made her compliments myself and started to think that it was easier to fit in than I had originally thought.

I followed her advice and bought the dress. We parted with an awkward hand shake because I was too afraid to lose control over my face if I hugged her. _No need to make my Hybridism official right?_ She gave me her number in case I had questions or could not find places. My next stop was my new home. _My chamber. Harry Potter must have had more room in his closet than me in my chamber. Ain't I lucky to be allowed to life in Klaus new house? Yeah, it is not that bad. I mean I have my own room, my own bathroom and I don't have to compel anybody to have a home. And I will live with Klaus which is some kind of honor. Besides, who wouldn't want to life with a guy like him? He is rich, powerful and good looking. He saved me from a life under a curse. I just hope he likes the dress too...  
_Being distracted with my thoughts I almost crashed into a small blue cab. The guy driving it looked annoyed at me while I just grinned in his direction. He stopped his engine and walked into my direction. I parked behind him and prepared myself for the hunt. _Leather jacket, cabriolet and dark attitude… bad boy in midlife crisis? I think I just found today's snack. _When he came nearer I smelled it. Vampire. _Of course. _I groaned out loud and wasted no time to drive away. My Big new car would be able to drive over him just as easy as over a human so I shrugged at his shocked expression and made my escape. _Who said Hybrids are not cool? _I turned on the radio and smiled to myself for my cool departure. Seeing the guy muttering in my back mirror I flashed him a grin with my Hybrid face. Maybe I overreacted but it was fun to go all yellow eyes and big sharp tooth on him. His eyes grew even wider and then… I turned around the corner. When my euphoria was gone I arrived at the great mansion Klaus had bought.

Many other Hybrids were already there. Klaus wanted to discuss the evening with us. Some of them I knew. Some of them were nice others just went on my nerve. Mindy was one of the annoying ones. She always acted as if she was something special just because she was the first Hybrid he created on his travels. _Whohooo! We all are so jealous. _I rolled my eyes when she came to me with her nose held high and eager to criticize me. "Just because he said you were the one to live at his house" _uhhh poor Mindy was not the one… "_ there are still the same rules for you. So when I say that we all meet at 5pm you should be here on time. Just like everyone else". _ A little bit jealous Mindy? _"Yeah, I am sorry" I just mumbled because in the end she was in this pack on a higher rank than me and besides me being unfamiliar with this whole pack thing I don't want to start a fight. So I just got myself a bloodbag from the refrigerator.

"I am so glad you all could make it here. This is Tyler. He is my first successful Hybrid and lives in this nice little town. Tonight he is throwing a party at his house and you are all invited!" Klaus stood there smirking. Some guys cheered. "But you are here to ensure my safety and therefor you have the task to stay alerted and report me everything. You should be here at 9pm." With that he just left.  
But this Tyler got my attention. I grabbed my Back and tried to get to him. And of course he already talked to Mindy. _Really? Shouldn't she hate him for being Klaus' true first Hybrid?_ "Excuse me, I am Emily. I just wanted to ask if you go to the Mystic High school too?" He turned around to face me and smiled. "Yeah, do you need a ride tomorrow?" I was lightly stunned at how friendly everybody in this town was. Everybody seemed eager to help the newest member of their little society. "No, but I wanted to ask if you know this guy?" I handed over the photo of my Dad. He looked down and looked into my face again. Then his expression got angry. "Did Klaus give you this? Do you think this is funny? " "Don't mind her; she is just a baby who doesn't know her place." Mindy interrupted him. _Oh just fuck off you stupid bitch. "_I am not a baby and you should mind your own business Mindy!" I snarled in her direction but she just raised an eyebrow and walked away. "So what is this about?" Tyler asked again. "Well that is the only Photo I have from my father. And Klaus saw it and said that some Lockwoods live here. So I just thought since you were born here that you know them or know him and could help me finding my family." "So this is your father?" he asked as if I just had told him that the Easter bunny was alive and on its way to today's party. "Yes he was a fling my mom had and this is the only picture she had of him. Well he is much older now but he should still look somewhat like that right?" I started to get nervous because of his shocked expression. He looked at me as if he was searching something in my face than he took a deep breath. "Well this is Mason Lockwood and I am Tyler Lockwood. Mason was my uncle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Still no Klaroline. Sorry for that but I want Emily to be a part of the Mystic Falls society first. This is the last Chapter before Klaus will start to fancy Caroline. And I know that Tyler met the Hybrids first at his party but I will write this as close to the series as I can…**

„Your uncle? I mean are you sure?" Tyler looked at me amused. "Don't you think I would know how my own uncle looks?" Than his expression became serious again, "look, I know this must be very confusing for you but this Photo, I think it is fake. Klaus manipulates a lot to get his goals and I do not know why he would want you and me to believe that we are relatives but in the end that is not the matter. I am really sorry that he tricked you." I was about to cry when he went on "And no matter what, this photo is my uncle Mason and when Klaus gave it to you it just means that he wants to use you against me." "But he didn't…" I started when he stopped me and almost shouted at me holding back his beginning rage. "It doesn't matter. If you want to find your family you have to look elsewhere. Just don't ask Klaus. He isn't interested in your person or your family he just wants servants. That's why we all are here." Tyler turned around and left taking the photo with him. I wanted to scream, I wanted to turn into a wolf, let the anger get the best of me but all that came were tears. My vision got blurry and my lips started to tremble. _He didn't give me the photo. I found it at home 5 years ago! And Klaus is interested in me! He wants ME to be here. I was asked to live with him! Damn it! You crazy arrogant fool! I am going to rock your stupid party and proof you wrong! I am going to show you that that might not be your uncle but definitely my father and that Klaus cares for me! Yes, Emily you are going to win this fight! _  
I hadn't realized that everybody was gone as I stood there with tears streaming over my face, my hands clenched to fists and with dark veins under my yellow glowing eyes.  
"A wonderful sight." The heavy accent and the scent of power made it clear that Klaus had come back down into the living room. "Hybrids truly are a race who has yet to find equals." I stood there, frozen when he circled me, a predator, a hunter, an alpha. Slowly my face became normal again but I stayed still. My whole body tensed every muscle in it. My Instinct told me that Klaus wasn't only charming and good-looking, he was truly the most feared being on earth for a reason. He stopped right before me and his breath was on my face, a hot sensation making my body shiver. "Still I wonder when I told you that you should stand there, crying in my house, I only recall to have given you the order to prepare for the evening." he smirked. It was not like the first time I had seen him, it was a cruel expression. "Tyler took the photo with him" my voice was barely a whisper. "Well pet, that's unfortunate but he will get over it." His voice sounded annoyed. "So you have found your family. That's no reason to cry you should smile and thank me for bringing you here." _Look Tyler! He does care about me! He wants to celebrate with me. He wants to spend time with me… He looks good. His eyes are a really deep blue… _"But if you don't start to do as I say now I will have your heart ripped out before you even blink." Again he smiled. This time it seemed to be a genuine smile which made the situation even more awkward. _Killing me? For being sad that Tyler seems to hate me?_ I whipped the tears away and walked towards my room, next to the kitchen when I heard Klaus calling after me. "I want you to make yourself worthy of your name, Emily. I want you to be a true rival for everyone who is against me." I smiled. _That can be arranged._ "I will give my best."

After Styling myself and cursing my hair for struggling against my will for it to be curly this evening I made my way into the kitchen – or rather what was going to be the kitchen- to grab a blood bag. Klaus was already there. "Ready to go?" I nodded and followed him outside. I waited on the sidewalk for him to pull out the car. Stopping next to me he gave me a questioning look. "Do you plan on walking sweetheart? Just be there on time." Than he drove on. _What was that? Come back! _I was to perplex to get a clear thought for the next minutes. _Why didn't he take me with him? Doesn't he want to take me there with him? I thought we go there together. Oh two can play that game mister. _I Stepped out of my heels took a deep breath and prepared myself for the run. Then I rushed away.  
The strength and the speed were my favorite parts of being a Hybrid. Yeah compulsion and eternal youth seemed to be quite handy but nothing compared to the feeling of pure adrenalin rushing through your veins as you run faster than anyone could look. Faster than any car could ever drive. As I rushed through the woods an almost maddening euphoria overcame me. I laughed like I was some crazy chick on drugs and started to jump making me move forward even faster. Suddenly I crashed into a rock. Or so I thought. But after some seconds I realized it was a vampire. Not any Vampire. This was the vampire I had so foolishly shown my fangs. Still wearing a leather jacket he smirked at me. "Look what I found, a hybrid running alone in the woods." "Look what I found a jerk in the woods, standing in the way of an already pissed hybrid." _Here I go! Badass Emily wants to fight. _Emotions, higher than ever before rushed through me, the euphoria long gone, the frustration of being left alone by Klaus and Tyler finally settled in and made me shiver with anger. "Easy wolfy." He smiled cocky. "I just wanted to introduce you to this gentleman over there." I turned around to see an older guy coming nearer. "Is she one of the creatures Niklaus so foolishly created?" he asked. _Wait he knows Klaus? Who the fuck are you? _"Let's make a quick introduction, Michael, Klaus' father, creepy wolf girl who tried to kill me today. I am Damon" the vampire-jerk grabbed my arms. I just growled while I tried to wrap my mind about the new information. If this was Klaus' father than maybe I should go and tell him that he was here but Damon had a strong grip on me. Michael just glared in his direction and came nearer. "Niklaus isn't my son. But still I want to do the world a favor and rid it of him." As his words echoed in my head I started to fight against Damon. _Be a rival! Fight! _"Ahh. Again a sired little creature." Michael came nearer and looked me directly in the eye. "You will not talk to Niklaus about this. You won't do anything against me, even if Niklaus says so. You will do as I say!" As he looked at me it was one of the strangest feelings I ever had. For a moment his pupils widened and it was as if their black orbs were all I could see. As he stepped back I felt a pull inside of me. I knew I would do as he said. No matter how much I wished to tell Niklaus, my saver, all about this, I would simply be not able to do so. This old man had compelled me.

I had never visited a homecoming ball before but this seemed to be quite a party. And the more I saw the more I understood why Klaus planned to go here. Every human teenager was too drunk to even realize when we bit in their necks or killed their friends. It was a giant meal. But every Hybrid sensed it. No one spoke about it but the looks we gave each other were enough to understand that we all had met Michael tonight. There was something coming and we just could stand by in silence. As the evening proceeded I found Klaus, talking to Elena. I approached them and thanked Elena for helping me with the dress again. After her quick departure Klaus looked at me with interest. "So you and the doppelganger bonded during your shopping trip. Fantastic." I gave him a questioning look but he just grabbed two plastic cups and gave me one. "Let's drink on your upcoming friendship with Elena." He took a sip and went to talk to someone else. I was left alone thinking about my encounter with Michael and what all of this meant. I desperately whished for someone to explain all of it to me when suddenly I heard someone stepping behind me and a twist. I fell unconscious down, someone had snapped my neck.

I woke up lying in the grass with many other Hybrids. In the shadows there stood Michael. "Nice to meet all of you, once again. I want all of you to fight with me. I want you to fight against Niklaus." He smiled. The compulsion made all of us unable to stand against him and help our sire. _Klaus, please help us. Save yourself._


End file.
